Last Stand
by VampireQueenAkasha
Summary: Felex'ja and Lara have been living in peace for a long time, taking up a small exile clan and far away from the other yautja societies. However, all things change once they soon find themselves becoming the hunted...
1. Prologue

**Last Stand**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Predator or Aliens. I do own my own characters. This is it! The final showing of Felex'ja and Lara. Their days are numbered and it seems everyone is against them.

_"A man dies ... only a few circles in the water prove that he was ever there. And even they quickly disappear. And when they're gone, he's forgotten, without a trace, as if he'd never even existed. And that's all."_

-WOLFGANG BORCHERT, _The Outsider_

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

**Prologue**

**The Main Cast**

(In order of appearance)

Lara Holden - A human born in Great Britain and raised in the Hunter world at the age of 25. She is now in her late 30's and still as feisty as ever. She has expressed feelings for Felex'ja, but is unaware of how to express them fully.

Felex'ja- A very passive, yet easily flared yautja with concealed emotions for Lara. He's a faithful friend, though, with an all - too - well - developed sense of loyalty and duty. He attempts to train an exiled clan on the Green Planet, and attempts many forms of patience.

Malkia - Lara's best friend and a tough female yautja who is a Grand Council Member; kindly, protective, and the only yautja who's willing to stick up for Lara even after the messes she gets herself and the clan into. She tries to visit Lara in secret.

T'jauke - Lara's cub hood friend, and later a strong un - Blooded soon to be Blooded in the clan. He seems to show a little affection for her as a pup and even older. They constantly get into playful fights that often result in her pinning him.

Nein - de - A very old male yautja who serves as a medicine man and a very good friend of Lara. He is merely an Artisan of the clan and seems to be mellowed out with life. He too attempts to visit his human friend without the knowledge of the clan.

Awu'asa - A female of the exiled clan who is depressed with life in general. She is Hiju's lifelong mate and has had many children. She considers Lara a friend at a degree, but still thinks she takes up space.

Hiju - The presumed pack leader of the exiled clan, Zazin. He carries a Russian accent for unknown reasons and speaks for the clan himself. He likes Lara and is honored to have her and Felex'ja helping his clan train. He is a positive yautja and does not get depressed easily. Oddly, he attempts patience and love for his mate and does not care how depressed she is. He is the first of his kind to mate with only one female and express human emotion like love.

Ch'hkt - a - One of Hiju's daughters who is feisty and tough, just as Lara is. She wants to be a great fighter one day and knows full well that she is a born exile. Yet that does not deter her. She is Lara's friend.

Ui'stbi - The one male who Lara cannot pronounce. She simply nicknames him "Demon". He is possibly the only real brute of the clan and hates the idea of peace and prosperity. He is merely outcast with them because Hiju is his brother and he killed a female for refusing him. He is mostly all talk and won't fight Lara because of his respect for Felex'ja.

Bhut-Rhat - A cowardly yautja who receives teases from Lara constantly. Harmless and rather wimpy, he would take off from a fight rather than face his opponents. Lara calls him "Butt Rat" rather than pronounce his name correctly. Although he is a coward a lot, he is considerably kind.

Jan - kha - A hyperactive yautja with a sense of adventure. He is constantly jumping about and speaking very fast. Half the time, Hiju has to translate because his words run together so fast. He shows some kind of shyness toward Lara and Felex'ja. He wants to fight and become the best. The clan has rumored that he consumed so much human "Coffee" that it has permanently damaged him.

_Year 2030_

_Deep space_

_Drifter Yautja Clan Ship_

_The Green Planet, Barrenvoid_

_Though I really can't predict what the future will bring ... the consequences of those days and my actions will echo through the halls ... of both great clans for many years to come. Two yautja leaders, and a Bad Blood leader have been slain ... one by my own hand. Soon, many more will rise to take the claim to leadership. And a tide of anger and retribution will spill out into the night for every bit of this. Differences will be set aside. Allegiances will be made. And soon ... I will become the hunted. _

_I admit to myself, in the grand scheme of things, life always has a way of turning on you. Felex'ja and I have found a planet and settled down there. We hunt day by day without a soul to pester us. Although I am getting an itch; an itch that perhaps all of this ... shall soon be at an end. _


	2. Chapter 1: Life Anew

**Last Stand**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Predator or Aliens. I do own my own characters. This is it! The final showing of Felex'ja and Lara. Their days are numbered and it seems everyone is against them.

_"A man dies ... only a few circles in the water prove that he was ever there. And even they quickly disappear. And when they're gone, he's forgotten, without a trace, as if he'd never even existed. And that's all."_

-WOLFGANG BORCHERT, _The Outsider_

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

**Chapter One: Life Anew**

_Year 2030_

_Deep space_

_Drifter Yautja Clan Ship_

_The Green Planet, Barrenvoid_

Lara ran freely through the swampy everglades of the planet Barrenvoid.

Felex'ja raced alongside her, panting heavily. ''Lara, you have to remember your training ... We work together as a team.''

Lara beamed behind her mask and nodded. ''Yeah? Well, the last one to take the beast down get the wood tonight!''

Felex'ja laughed and raced ahead of her. ''Oh, you wish!''

A large elephant-like beast lurked beneath the swampy trees, munching contentedly on some green foliage. Lara smirked and rushed the massive beast. Felex'ja growled and watched her ridiculous attempt at toppling the animal.

''Lara, I warned you!'' he shouted.

Lara had attempted to tie a large rope around the creature's neck and it was tossing her about, bellowing in fury. She yelled the entire time.

''Well ... can ... you ... help ... me!'' she shouted, as she got shook up.

Felex'ja smiled and stood there, casually studying his claws. ''I dunno,'' he said, ''You're doing such a marvelous job yourself.''

''Felex'ja!'' Lara growled, in a warning tone.

He sighed and rushed up the creature's muscular back, combi stick in hand. He leveled himself at the base of its throat and rammed the spear straight into its spine. The creature screamed in pain and toppled to the side, smashing into several trees in the process. Felex'ja jumped off just in time, but Lara went down with the animal, yelling the entire way.

Felex'ja approached the carcass and looked around, laughing. ''Lara, are you alright?'' he called.

Lara rose up from a pile of alien guts, covered head to toe. She looked mildly disgusted.

''Yeah ... just peachy ... '' she snapped.

Late that night, Lara was preparing a fire and she wiped herself clean.

''Just cuz I'm a warrior, doesn't mean I have to smell like you.'' she said.

Felex'ja poked his head up from around the corner. ''What's wrong with the way I smell anyway?'' he snapped, indignantly.

Lara smirked at him. ''Want it alphabetically?'' she joked.

Felex'ja rolled his eyes. ''Do you know how much damage that beast would sustain if I had just let it roll over you?'' he snapped.

Lara shrugged. ''How much?''

''None at all.'' Felex'ja answered, struggling behind some of the bushes.

Lara gave a wry snort. ''Oh and you better give me back that helmet of mine.'' she said, ''Don't think it's yours just because you marked it with your urine!''

Felex'ja was done with what he had been doing and moved by the fire to sit next to Lara.

''Is the meat done?'' he asked.

Lara smiled and nodded. ''Yup,'' she said, ''And still bloody, just like you like it.''

Felex'ja nodded and ripped a chunk from the stick, chewing madly into it.

Lara looked up with a sigh. ''You know, all my life I've had this strange feeling that there's something big and sinister going on in the universe,'' she said, ''You know, something bad that we need to know about. Something _really_ bad.''

Felex'ja shrugged. ''No, that's perfectly normal paranoia. Everyone in the universe gets that.''

Lara got up and walked over to her clothes. ''Well, whatever you call it, it's creepy.'' she replied, getting undressed.

She kept her back to him and did not see his eyes widening as he watched her. Lara obviously didn't notice his expression.

''I tell ya' sometimes I think God's got this ... huge magnifying glass and it ... you know zeroing right down on my head,'' Lara muttered, gesturing to her own head, ''I'm, like, the ant. The small, human ant. He's a sadist and laughs at the tiny humans.''

She turned around and Felex'ja quickly erased his stunned expression. She was done dressing.

''Okay, bed time.''

Felex'ja yawned and stretched, flexing his long talons and wriggling them a bit. He circled a bit and cracked his neck.

Lara turned around a bit and tried to get comfortable. Felex'ja watched her constant movements and began to get annoyed.

''Will you stop it?'' he whispered fiercely.

Lara snorted gruffly and rolled onto her back. She gazed up at the sky for a long time and smiled.

''Wow, look at those clouds.'' she sighed.

Felex'ja was rolled onto his side. ''Yeah, what about them?'' he asked.

Lara pointed. ''Look.''

Felex'ja rolled onto his side and looked, but he saw nothing special about them.

''We humans have a custom, a little for kids, really,'' Lara told him, ''We find shapes in the clouds.''

Felex'ja gave a thoughtful grunt, considering it.

Lara pointed to one. ''Um - - look ... See that one there? Oh, and there's one that looks like a baby rabbit. See the fluffy tail - like cloud?'' she said.

Felex'ja decided to give it a try. ''Yeah, I suppose I can see it. Hey!" he said. ''There's one that looks like two yautja killing each other for dominance!''

He laughed, but this was not Lara's cup of tea, and she grimaced.

Felex'ja smiled. ''Ah, I've never played this before.''

Lara looked surprised. ''Really? My father and I used to do this all the time.'' she told him, ''Back when he was ... still alive.''

Felex'ja looked at her curiously. '''Why do humans do things like that, anyway?'' he asked.

Lara smiled and rolled onto her side. ''That's how we are, Felex'ja.'' she told him, ''Sometimes, we may not always be perfect, but we look out for one another, no matter what. It's kind of like really dumb loyalty without any reason for it.''

Felex'ja looked over at her and smiled. He nudged her slightly with his tusks. ''Lara ... isn't that what we're doing?''

No answer.

Felex'ja leaned forward. ''Lara?''

She was sound asleep, snoring loudly and drooling on her hand.

Felex'ja looked up with a chuckle. ''Oh Lara ...'' he sighed.

Still asleep, Lara snuggled into his chest and smacked her lips. He stared down at her surprised, but softened and smiled, resting his head against hers.

O

Note-Aren't they cute? They are living a new life on their new home planet. But are they really alone?


	3. Chapter 2: Pathetic New Clan

**Last Stand**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Predator or Aliens. I do own my own characters. This is it! The final showing of Felex'ja and Lara. Their days are numbered and it seems everyone is against them.

_"A man dies ... only a few circles in the water prove that he was ever there. And even they quickly disappear. And when they're gone, he's forgotten, without a trace, as if he'd never even existed. And that's all."_

-WOLFGANG BORCHERT, _The Outsider_

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

**Chapter Two: Clan**

_Year 2030_

_Deep space_

_Drifter Yautja Clan Ship_

_The Green Planet, Barrenvoid_

Lara and Felex'ja both walked blissfully through the swamps. Lara was singing a song to herself.

_''She sits in her corner  
Singing herself to sleep  
Wrapped in all of the promises  
That no one seems to keep  
She no longer cries to herself,  
No tears left to wash away  
Just diaries of empty pages,  
Feelings gone a stray  
But she will sing_  
_Till everything burns  
While everyone screams  
Burning their lies  
Burning my dreams  
All of this hate  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger rains  
Till everything burns.''_

Felex'ja sighed when she finished. ''Ahh, you have a very splendid voice, Lara. Though I cannot imagine why you don't sing more often.'' he said.

Lara beamed. ''Yes, I know,'' she replied, ''I guess I am just born with talent.''

Felex'ja raised his brows and counted on his fingers. ''That's funny, because here I thought that you going into the jungle by yourself ... using an Hard Meat mother as a ... broncho as you called it, and running away from the clan were all really bad ideas.''

Lara smiled and shrugged her shoulders. ''Oh, well... Yeah! Anything sounds bad when you say it with that attitude.''

The two continued on without basic knowledge that they were being tracked.

''I hope you know, I still have your sword.'' Felex'ja said.

Lara flashed him a grin. ''I still have your rank.'' she sang.

''Shut up.'' Felex'ja snapped.

Suddenly, a shape lunged from the trees and smashed directly into Lara.

Another yautja.

It wrestled with Lara for several long moments, drawing out its wrist blades. It shrieked violently and attempted to stab at her with them.

''Felex'ja, get this fucker off me before I stab his ass!'' Lara barked.

Felex'ja grunted and grabbed the yautja by his shoulders, lifting him from Lara with ease. ''Get off her!'' he shouted.

He tossed the yautja to the ground and drew out his blades, leveling them at the yautja's throat. It cringed with a terrified yelp.

''D - Don't kill me!'' the yautja begged, ''I ... I just thought she was an invader and...''

Felex'ja couldn't believe what he was hearing. ''What?'' he cried, flabbergast.

He removed the mask from the yautja's face. It was a black - colored stripeling, younger and possibly an unBlooded.

''Who are you?'' Felex'ja demanded.

The yautja trembled slightly. ''Uh, m - my name's Bhut - Rhat.'' he stammered.

Lara giggled. ''Butt Rat?'' she joked, ''Funny name.''

Bhut - Rhat stared at her with protest. ''Not butt rat, Bhut - Rhat.''

Lara tittered. ''Whatever ... butt rat.''

Bhut - Rhat sighed heavily. ''This is why yautja and humans shouldn't talk.''

Felex'ja didn't care much for this right now. ''Are you the only one on this planet?'' he asked, ''Are there more like you?''

Bhut - Rhat rose slightly, wiping the dust from his armor. ''No, I am a member of the exiled clan we have come to know as Zazin,'' he told him, ''If you guys are exiles too, you're welcome to join us. The more the better after all ...''

Felex'ja and Lara looked at each other.

''Um ... is this smart?'' Lara asked, whispering at the corner of her mouth.

Felex'ja shrugged. ''What have we got to lose?'' he pointed out.

The clan was small, consisting of several males and very few females.

They had made a home in a large crashed transport ship.

Bhut - Rhat smiled at the two. ''I'll alert the leader that you are here, just ... wait here, please.''

Lara and Felex'ja looked around at the clan members. They were merely lounging about and talking they didn't seem to be much as far as pride went.

Two females, a young one and a rather aged one gossiped about a large, red-striped male showing off his trophies to smaller males.

''Oh, I don't know; do you think ... Ui'stbi will notice it this time?'' the small female asked, showing the old one her trophy.

The old one sighed and rolled her eyes. ''I'm afraid, the only way Ui'stbi notices anyone is if they're wearing a mirror.'' she muttered.

A large, rather muscular reddish yautja walked out of the ship, arms out and grinning. ''Ahh, it's you guys here at long last!'' he cried, his voice carrying a strange, deep Russian - like accent. ''Hiju is so glad to see you here with us!''

Lara and Felex'ja smiled painfully. ''Uhh, do we know you?'' Lara asked.

Hiju smiled and gave them rough pats on their backs. ''Your names have been spread to every species across the galaxy!'' he told them, ''We know everything about you.''

Lara glanced at Felex'ja. ''I think we should take off while we still can ... '' she whispered.

Hiju motioned to some of the members of his clan.

''Well, perhaps I should introduce my lovely mate, Awu'asa,'' he said, pointing to a rather aged female sitting in a corner. She had green skin and lots of jewelry.

Awu'asa looked up at them miserably. ''I think you ought to know, Hiju, I am feeling very depressed this morning.'' she said.

Hiju smiled and shook his head. ''Don't worry, dear, we have something that may take your mind off it.''

Awu'asa sighed heavily, rising. ''It won't work, I have an exceptionally large mind.'' she muttered, ''I am not one of these happy idiots.''

Lara looked at Hiju. ''Is she okay?'' she asked.

Hiju chuckled and shrugged. ''Oh she's fine,'' he replied, ''She just has depression issues, much like that of humans.''

Lara gave Felex'ja a skeptical glance.

A small female cub quickly jumped down from the trees and stumbled into Bhut - Rhat. He gave a startled yelp and rolled from her. ''Ch'hkt-a, will you please stop your incessant game of hunting me!'' he snapped, ''It's become most taxing!''

Hiju chuckled and motioned to the smaller female stripeling. ''That is one of my many offspring, Ch'hkt-a,'' he told the two.

Ch'hkt-a grinned toothily at Lara. ''This human can understand us?''

Felex'ja nodded.

The small female looked at Lara. ''You can really understand me? Right now, you understand what I am saying to you?'' she asked.

Lara grinned. ''Yep.''

Awu'asa tsked and shook her head. ''I know; it's positively dreadful, isn't it ... ''

Felex'ja tsked when another skinny yautja rushed up and prodded at Lara's attire. His eyes were wild and he spoke so fast, not even Lara could understand what he was saying.

''Hey hey, hi, human over there with the things, I haven't seen you here for quite some time with the trees and the leaves and the things with the bee's, and just … '' he babbled.

Lara stared at him, frowning. ''What?''

Hiju smiled. ''Ah, this is my good friend, Jan - kha,'' he said, ''He's a little ... different, mind you, but he is a good friend.''

Felex'ja rolled his eyes with a groan.

The clan all gathered to meet the two newcomers.

''I remember the last time I saw you.'' Bhut - Rhat said, ''I was a pup in your clan before you left. You were the greatest hunter who ever lived. Graz'zt was clan leader then.''

Felex'ja stared at him. ''Do you remember him? Graz'zt." At the quizzical look he received, he asked again. "Do you remember him?'' he asked.

Bhut - Rhat nodded. ''Yes, I've heard the stories of his infatuation with a human ... Lara, the one who is now with you.''

Hiju chuckled and shook his head, skinning a small pear. ''And the yautja here is fallen for her now.''

Felex'ja cleared his throat, trying to muster a form of dignity. ''Tell me this, what kind of warriors cannot defend themselves?''

Lara glanced at him. ''Uh, Felex'ja?''

A random male toward the left snorted. ''Heh, I knew he was trouble the minute I sniffed his musk ... '' he muttered.

Felex'ja growled and stretched his eyelids back with a snort.

''You ... all of you are incompetents!'' he bellowed.

They looked stunned, including Lara.

''Felex'ja ... '' she began.

''Not now. I'm busy yelling at them.'' he snapped. ''Lazy, greedy, spoiled rotten good - for - nothings little pups. You've lost all dignity. You are an insult to our great and proud race! You cower and flee like whimpering human dogs!''

''Hey ... '' Lara protested.

''Sorry, Lara, I'm just trying to prove my point here.'' Felex'ja said.

Ui'stbi smirked nastily. ''Well, what does that make you?'' he sneered, ''You keep that human female like she's your pet.''

Lara rolled her eyes. ''Damn, the insults are coming out of the woodwork today ... '' she muttered.

Jan - kha picked his ear and flicked a great gob of earwax away.

Ch'hkt - a smiled pleadingly at Felex'ja. ''Please help us, Felex'ja.'' she begged, ''We want to be more like you.''

Hiju nodded. ''Absolutely! Intelligent ... dignified.''

Bhut - Rhat sighed. ''Who are we kidding? We could only dream of being as dignified as Felex'ja here. All just a dream ... ''

The yautja smiled, flattered. ''I don't know about that.'' he replied.

Hiju chuckled and nodded. ''I may be an old dog, but I like to learn new tricks.''

Lara raised a brow. ''Hm, so you're gonna be the teacher for a who entire exile clan?''

Ui'stbi chortled. ''We don't expect much from your species.'' he replied, simply.

A random male grinned and made begging sounds. ''Oh, please! Please, please, please, pretty please.'' he begged, hanging all over Felex'ja. ''Come on. Please.''

Felex'ja tried to smile. ''I usually don't approve of begging of any kind here, but I supposed I could teach them a thing or two.''

They all cheered for him and he sighed. ''But no funny business. Understand? Tomorrow, you start getting serious.'' he told them.

Bhut - Rhat nodded. ''Yes, serious we shall be.'' he said, holding up his blades.

Felex'ja raised a curious brow, pointing at the blades. ''Do you know how to use those things?'' he asked.

Bhut - Rhat nodded. ''Yes, you slice and you dice.'' he said.

Felex'ja rubbed his forehead with a sigh. ''This is going to take a lot of work ... '' he muttered.

_Mothership, __Jag'd'ja atoll._

_120 hours from the desolate planet, Barrenvoid_

Nain - de moved about in his den, grumbling and mixing herbs.

''Oh, these are dark days, Graz'zt ... '' he sighed, sadly to the ceiling above. ''Things do not look so good for those two out there ... The clans are getting stirred up for the hunt and things will only end terribly I fear. They will not ... ''

His staff started to glow and he raised a curious brow. ''Hmm? You have a plan?''

Nain - de peered into his staff and read something in it. He grunted and moved around to his cauldron and stood silent for several moments.

''What?'' he said, ''Felex'ja ... Lara ... together?'' He tapped his slightly bearded chin. ''This is the plan?'' He suddenly yelled angrily. ''Are you crazy? This will never work!'' he barked. ''Oh, Graz'zt, you been up there too long. Your head is swimming about in the stars!''

His staff glowed so brightly, it got very hot and he yelped, dropping it.

Nain - de muttered to himself as he picked it up. ''I don't think this is going to work, old friend,'' he sighed, ''but I trust you. I just hope you know what you are doing!''

O

_Note_- And this chapter is done. The song Lara sang was Ben Moody and Anastasia's ''Everything Burns''.


	4. Chapter 3: Surprise Visit

**Last Stand**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Predator or Aliens. I do own my own characters. This is it! The final showing of Felex'ja and Lara. Their days are numbered and it seems everyone is against them.

_"A man dies ... only a few circles in the water prove that he was ever there. And even they quickly disappear. And when they're gone, he's forgotten, without a trace, as if he'd never even existed. And that's all."_

-WOLFGANG BORCHERT, _The Outsider_

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

**Chapter Three: Surprise Visit**

_Year 2030_

_Deep space_

_Drifter Yautja Clan Ship_

_The Green Planet, Barrenvoid_

Felex'ja gathered the entire fallen clan together for their first time of training.

''All right, class, lesson number one. Dignity comes from within.'' he told them. ''In my clan, we begin every day with meditation, easing gently into peaceful poses to achieve a higher state of being and release our more base animal impulses.''

Lara attempted the same things that the others were doing.

Felex'ja smiled. ''Relax and let all your worries go.''

Lara relaxed backwards entirely too fast and crashed to the ground. The others laughed. ''Whoa, easy Lara!'' Ch'hkt - a cried.

Felex'ja tsked and shook his head.

''Erase all distractions from your mind.'' he said.

A small rabbit - like alien bounded passed them and the fallen clan watched it go slowly. They looked very intrigued by it now.

''Hey, was that food?'' a random male asked.

''I could swear that I just saw food go by.'' another male said.

Felex'ja tried to restore order. ''Focus is the key to composure.''

Hiju's interest was piqued as well. ''I do believe there was food.''

Bhut - Rhat grinned. ''I'm pretty sure that was food. I think I need to get it.''

Ch'hkt - a jumped up and took off after the small rabbit. ''You ain't getting nothing old man!'' she hollered, giving chase.

They all took off after the scampering creature, nearly running Felex'ja over in the process. He gasped and rolled to the side.

''What happened? What did I miss? Did I miss something?' he said.

Lara began scrounging for food in the ship.

''I can't believe I cannot find a single shred of food around here,'' she growled.

Felex'ja stood, watching her.

''You know, I do believe I have had to tell you fourteen times that you are a hunter and have to get your own food.'' he said, smiling. He paused briefly and nodded his head at her silence. ''I know, I've counted each and every time.''

Lara scowled at him. ''I could have you for supper, you know,'' she snapped, ''Little yautja drumsticks sound pretty damn good.''

Felex'ja rolled his eyes. ''Oh don't be obnoxious, Lara.'' he said.

Hiju walked into the area and smiled at Lara. ''Lara, a strange female came in and said that she wanted to hide in your room. So I let her.'' he told her.

Lara smiled painfully. ''Well then ... dear Hiju, that probably wasn't the wisest decision in the ... world, you know.'' she said.

They walked down the chrome halls to Lara's room and Malkia was sitting at the bed, grinning. ''Now, this is what I call a room.''

Lara grinned toothily. ''Malkia! You're here!'' she cried.

Malkia rose and gave Lara a gruesome bear hug.

''Careful. We're squashing Tichide.'' Malkia said, giggling.

Lara looked down and noticed Malkia's new pup lying in the crook of her arm sound asleep. She grinned. ''Hi. Hi, Tichide.''

The small pup was sleeping deeply, shifting a bit and flexing his little claws.

''He's sleeping. Shh.'' Malkia told her.

Lara smiled and patted the tiny pup's head. ''Aww, he's so cute ... ''

Hiju walked into the room with a grin. ''I was only joking,'' he told her, ''I knew that she was your friend. You have two more here as well.'' He looked up. ''I think this is as good a moment as any to bow out. I think I'll let you two ladies catch up with each other.''

Lara grinned. ''Oh, I almost forgot, this is Malkia, Hiju,'' she said, ''living proof that dinosaurs once roamed the Earth.''

Malkia slapped her playfully.

T'jauke and Nein - de walked into the room with smiles.

''Ahh, there's my favorite human friend,'' Nein - de said, reaching out.

Lara grinned and rushed up to them. ''I can't believe you're here.'' she said, ''How'd you find us?''

Nein-de smiled and held up his staff. ''Trust me, it wasn't hard.''

Lara looked at T'jauke with a gasp. ''Whoa, you sporting some fine threads there, pal!'' she said, admiring his attire. ''You new leader, or something?''

T'jauke held his head up with pride. ''Yup!''

Lara smirked. ''Ahh, so what happened to Setg'- in, he pussy out?''

T'jauke looked as if he was trying to figure her carefully placed words out. He rolled his shoulders somewhat. ''Um, I suppose.''

Lara smiled. ''Well, why don't I show you guys around?'' she offered.

Lara peered around the corner and Awu'asa stared at her miserably.

''When did these human - yautja relationships start anyway?'' she asked, ''Why are you so intent on staying with us?''

Lara smiled at her. ''Ten years ago, basically,'' she said, ''He took me in.''

Awu'asa frowned. ''Why on earth would we do that?'' she asked.

Lara smiled, in deep thought. ''Believe it or not, we're best friends.''

Awu'asa snorted. ''Friend? Yautja don't need friends.''

Lara chuckled. ''Everybody needs friends.''

''Why?'' Awu'asa asked.

Lara just smiled. ''Oh, maybe you see eventually.''


	5. Chapter 4: Trip to Earth

**Last Stand**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Predator or Aliens. I do own my own characters. This is it! The final showing of Felex'ja and Lara. Their days are numbered and it seems everyone is against them.

_"A man dies ... only a few circles in the water prove that he was ever there. And even they quickly disappear. And when they're gone, he's forgotten, without a trace, as if he'd never even existed. And that's all."_

-WOLFGANG BORCHERT, _The Outsider_

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

**Chapter Four: Trip to Earth**

_Year 2030_

_Deep space_

_Drifter Yautja Clan Ship_

_The Green Planet, Barrenvoid_

Lara found Malkia looking through a class of males and pointing each one out.

''Let's have a look see,'' Malkia muttered. She pointed down the lines and slowly shot them down one by one. ''Hate your skin color ... not likely ... Yikes, yikes, yikes.'' She paused to one and snorted. ''And let me guess. You have a great personality.''

The males looked a bit uneasy and seemed to have been completely dissed.

Malkia turned to Hiju. ''Is this really the best you could do?''

Hiju grinned at her nervously, clicking his mandibles together. ''Oh, yes. Oh, no. I - I mean, p - perhaps I can try to do ... '' he stammered.

Malkia raised a brow at Lara. ''What is he babbling about? He's like the thing that won't shut up.''

Lara smiled and shrugged.

Several males had gathered around Felex'ja, laughing and sharing jokes.

Felex'ja tsked and looked up at the sky. ''Hey, keep it down, guys.'' he said, ''Trying to relax here.''

Ui'stbi smirked and he glared back. ''Oh, boy, Felex'ja. Top yautja has to get his help from a human.'' he sneered, giggling.

Felex'ja shook his head in warning, flaring his tusks.

''Hey, Ui'stbi, cool it, my friend.'' he warned.

Ui'stbi grinned and danced about mockingly. ''Come on. Let's see your big bad bug fights in action right here and now.''

Felex'ja grinned and feigned surprise, looking beyond Ui'stbi. ''Hey, Ui'stbi, look!''

Oddly, the yautja looked back in mute surprise and Felex'ja suddenly tackled into him with a loud yell and the two began wrestling about like a pair of tiny pups. The other males cheered and hooted at them, getting into the fight as well.

Lara and Malkia watched the fight from where they stood and they rolled their eyes. ''Oh, what a bunch of overgrown ... '' Malkia began. A rock sailed through the air and hit her hard in the head. She glared back angrily. ''All right. That's it.''

Lara tried to jump in to stop the fighting and ended up getting shoved back from them in the process by an unseen yaujta. Hiju walked up and gave a loud high - pitched whistle that made them all stop and look back in surprise.

''Why must my clan companions behave like pups in the mud?'' he said, ''We are a clan of inner peace, are we not?''

A large glob of mud struck him dead in the face and the fighting resumed.

Hiju smiled at Lara and shrugged. ''Hiju cannot help his children all the time.''

Night began to descend on the planet of Barrenvoid.

Felex'ja walked around the huge fire that the clan had set up, looking for Lara. He then stopped in front of Awu'asa.

''Have you seen Lara?'' he asked.

Awu'asa sighed and pushed one of her dreadlocks back. ''This 5 foot six inches of ape descendant, or Lara as you call her ... is trying to entrap that rabbit as she calls it, and is failing rapidly in the process. I tried to tell her that it was pointless.''

Felex'ja tsked. ''Aren't you ever happy?'' he asked.

The old female sighed, shaking her head. ''I'm never happy.''

Felex'ja rolled his eyes and started to walk toward the forests edge. Lara was just walking out, holding the dead carcass of an animal.

''Little bastard tried to run down a hole, but I was too smart for him!'' she said, with pride.

Felex'ja raised an amused brow. ''Hmm, well, I suppose one of you has to be.'' he replied.

Lara rushed over to the fire and quickly began to skin her kill. One of the males reached for it and she scowled playfully. ''Ahh, back off.''

Felex'ja sat down and watched as Lara bit into her kill. Hiju joined him.

''And what is so interesting, my friend?'' Hiju asked.

Felex'ja smiled and shrugged.

Hiju clicked his mandibles playfully. ''So go make move, Felex'ja.'' he crooned, ''Fetch your human prize while she is still young.''

Felex'ja sighed and shook his head.

''No, no. She's not my type.'' he said, but knew otherwise. He did not want to seem like a freak in front of his friend.

Hiju just frowned. ''And why not? This being different business again?'' he said. ''What's wrong with that I'd like to know? I hung with humans long time back. Funny creatures, especially when they breed. Now that's fun to watch.''

Felex'ja chuckled and stared at him like he was insane.

''Why?'' he asked.

Hiju shrugged with a few giggles. ''Hmm, they make funny faces when they do it.''

Lara shared some of her kill with Malkia.

''Still think I'm not the victim here? Just watch this. It only gets better.'' Lara told her, pointing her finger over to Jan - kha.

The crazed yautja was dancing about, sniffing the ground and picking up stray nuts. He munched on them with his mandibles, making a singing sound.

''Hey! He's doing his own theme music?'' Lara muttered. ''Big, dumb and tone deaf.''

Malkia giggled. ''These guys are as insane as you, I'm surprised you aren't their pack leader.''

Lara flashed her a glare. ''Hey, I'm a hunter, not a leader.'' she said, ''At least, not anymore since that rat beat the pulp outta me and took my title.''

Malkia snorted. ''And I'm a duck, Lara?'' she muttered, ''Look, he took your title, not your spirit.''

Lara smiled at her. ''Yeah, I guess you're right.''

Malkia nodded with a grin. ''Damn right, I am.''

Lara peered toward the dim star of Earth with a small scope on the ship.

''Hmm, I wonder how everyone's doing ... ''

Just then, a funny - looking face poked into view.

Felex'ja.

''Hello.'' he said.

Lara gave a sharp cry and fell on her ass.

''Lara, what are you doing?'' Felex'ja asked.

Lara shrugged. ''Oh, I was just looking at Earth.'' she said, ''You know, it's so tiny from here.''

Felex'ja stared at her with a faint smile. ''You miss your home, don't you?''

Lara stared down with a sad smile. ''I guess.''

Hiju walked up with a smile and looked toward her source of interest. ''Homesick, Lara? You ever think about going back?''

Lara smiled and took his hand. ''Let's go, Hiju. We'll go and see the sights.''

Hiju shook his head swiftly, dreadlocks waving. He held out two hands. ''Oh, no. No, no, no. I'm a delicate alien hunter.'' he told her, ''I hate going into human town in the off - chance that I have to, especially in this day and century.''

Lara grinned widely. ''Ah, come on. What's the worst that can happen?''

Felex'ja sighed heavily. ''We could get caught, tortured and perhaps live the worst form of humiliation in the galaxy ... captured by humans.''

Lara tsked and walked toward their ship. ''What, you're just sitting here and whining the whole time? Christ in a taxi - cab; between you and, Awu'asa it's like a whole Dostoevsky novel around here. Just lighten up already.'' she said.


	6. Chapter 5: Hunted

**Last Stand**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Predator or Aliens. I do own my own characters. This is it! The final showing of Felex'ja and Lara. Their days are numbered and it seems everyone is against them.

_"A man dies ... only a few circles in the water prove that he was ever there. And even they quickly disappear. And when they're gone, he's forgotten, without a trace, as if he'd never even existed. And that's all."_

-WOLFGANG BORCHERT, _The Outsider_

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

**Chapter Five: Hunted**

_Year 2030_

_Deep space_

_Drifter Yautja Clan Ship_

_Earth_

Lara had never been so happy to see Earth.

Hiju gazed out the window to the bright blue planet. ''Ahh, Earth ... '' he sighed, ''Filled with many human delights.''

Lara stared at him with a glimpse of annoyance now. ''I hope you don't mean what I think you mean.'' she snapped.

Felex'ja tsked. ''Enough, you two.'' he said, ''I am landing the ship.''

The ship drifted carefully down onto land and jolted just the slightest.

Felex'ja and Lara stood at the opening doors. Lara had changed into her human clothes and Felex'ja stared at her.

''Lara, why are you wearing your old clothes?'' he asked.

Lara sighed heavily and rolled her eyes with a skeptical grimace. ''Hmm, gee, I don't know, Felex'ja ... '' she said, ''Call me crazy but ... don't you think everyone will find it strange that a human woman is running around in alien armor?''

Felex'ja tsked as he fitted his mask into place. ''I suppose you got a point.'' he replied.

Lara looked back at Hiju. ''You comin'?'' she asked.

Hiju was already trying to hide, but flinched. ''Hiju doesn't like the cold,'' he told her, grinning excruciatingly. ''The human world is always so cold.''

Lara chuckled and shook her head, taking his clawed hand. ''Alright, but if you want to be here all alone, that's your MO.''

Hiju groaned and quickly rushed to follow them, fitting his mask into place.

''Why do I let you talk me into these things?'' he snapped.

It was cold, according to the yautja standards.

Hiju muttered to himself as they gathered at a large clearing deep in the outskirts of London.

''Hiju Thunderclaw is no spring chicken.'' he snapped. He shivered as a small gust of wind buffeted him. ''I'm no spring penguin, either! Oy, it's cold!''

Lara smiled and raised a brow in Felex'ja's direction. ''Hmm, and you call yourself hunters.''

No one saw the two hunters near Lara's side.

They easily kept out of sight while she got food in the marts.

When she returned, she offered some raw hamburger to her comrades.

Hiju gobbled the food down without question, spewing chunks while he spoke.

''You know, this human food isn't so bad.'' he said. ''I mean, weak, but not bad.''

Lara looked sickened, dodging some food chunks spewing from him. ''Dude, come on already! Chew it, don't spew it.'' she snapped.

A small child spotted Felex'ja while Lara and Hiju spoke. He shyly approached, unaware of such dangers he could have been in.

''Hey, Hiju, isn't twenty pouds of hamburger enough ... ?'' Lara snapped.

The child grabbed Felex'ja by his ankle, tugging slightly.

''Excuse me, mister ... '' he said.

Felex'ja looked down at the small human pup, fascinated with it. He picked up the child with one huge hand. Looked at it and turned it different ways, he spent a moment studying it. Then he set it down. The kid waddled off, a little dizzy.

Felex'ja chuckled softly, shaking his head. For he was too old to truly bear any loathing for humankind the way some members of his species had. Now, he was just getting old.

Lara snapped him from his reverie with a question.

''So ... did Graz'zt always want to be a leader, or was that something every single one of you guys had always wanted.''

Felex'ja nodded. ''Oh, yes. Except once, so many centuries ago ... he seriously considered stepping down ... because he met a wonderful female ... who showed him wonderful things ... about how life could be... how he could be; she was purely an Artisan, according to our species.''

Lara stared at him, inquiring. ''But?''

''But he had a decision to make ... and nobody could make it for him.'' Felex'ja continued. ''Not I - - though many people thought I did have a major part to play in his decisions - - or anybody else. He felt that he had a duty as leader to protect and raise his clan children, to lead them to glory with every ounce he had in him. And some of my children also attempted the role of leader for many other clans.''

Lara smiled, biting into her corn dog. ''You have any kids you're proud of?'' she asked.

Felex'ja shrugged. ''I wouldn't know,'' he replied, ''You see, when our mates bear children, the fathers never take part in raising them. We simply leave the females to do the job for us. So no, I have never spent the time knowing.''

Lara looked surprised. ''Never?''

''Never.''

Hiju guzzled down an entire bottle of ketchup and she grimaced. ''Ugh, I can actually hear you getting fatter ... '' she muttered.

Hiju offered the bottle to Felex'ja. ''Want some?''

Felex'ja gagged slightly, his dreadlocks waving. ''Oh, please. YUCK!'' he snapped.

The small trio were unaware of the infrared scanners that traced them from an unseen source.

Lara and her two friends spotted the laboratory of which Lara had spent her time. It was a wreck and appeared to have been quarantined.

''Whoa, so this is where you found her, Felex'ja?'' Hiju said.

Felex'ja nodded.

Lara approached the facility slowly, deep in traumatic thought. Many memories ripped through her. Hiju looked down at a small photo lying on the ground. He bent and picked it up gently in his claws.

''Hey, Lara, look, a human in this paper!'' he said.

Lara didn't hear him. She was gazing up at the building with some form of despair hidden in her gaze. He didn't catch on to the significance of this.

''Hey, hey, this little one looks just like you!'' Hiju said, grinning, ''Oh! Look! And she's got a family. And she's happy.''

Lara had stopped walking long enough to look down. Felex'ja noticed her condition.

''Look, she's playing with her family.'' Hiju said, not realizing what he was doing. ''See? That's your problem little Lara. That's what humans are supposed to do.''

''Hiju ...'' Felex'ja warned.

Hiju kept on talking. ''Find a male, have little pups ... ''

Felex'ja glared at him. ''Hiju.''

''What?'' Hiju asked.

''Shut up.'' Felex'ja snapped.

Hiju frowned, looking in Lara's direction. ''But ... '' he began.

Felex'ja shook his head, murmuring.

Lara continued to gaze up at the building. Finally, it became more than she could bear and she trembled, starting to walk away.

Felex'ja looked after her and groaned with pain. ''Lara? Come back here, Lara, I'm sorry.'' he called, ''Lara, I ... '' He caught up with her and took her hand gently in his. ''I didn't mean to upset you. I shouldn't have taken you there.''

Lara smiled sadly up at him. ''No, I'm glad that you did.''

Hiju watched them with pity, not taking note to a cloaked shape over top of the building.

Felex'ja tsked and turned to Hiju, annoyed. ''And I'd really appreciate it if you wouldn't torment my friend so much.''

Lara hugged him tightly and he sighed, returning the embrace.

Felex'ja opened his eyes and looked beyond Lara to the building. His eyes slowly widened when he spotted the shape. It wasn't so clear, but he knew what it was.

Another hunter.

Felex'ja's eyes went wide when he saw the cloaked hunter take out a spear gun.

''Lara, move!'' he shouted.

The gun fired and Lara barely moved in time. A single yautja spear pierced her right in her shoulder and she was down.

Hiju and Felex'ja looked back in horror.

''Damn it, that hurt!'' Lara howled.

Felex'ja roared at the hunter. ''You'll pay for that!''

He bent to Lara's side and hoisted her onto his shoulder.

''Wait, can't we ... '' Lara began, quickly out of breath.

''I am faster, we'll run.'' Felex'ja told her.

Hiju quickly followed them as they fled deep into the woods, toward their ship. Lara was slowly fading from the massive blood loss and her head weakly rolled around on her shoulders. Hiju watched her with a worried chirping sound.

''Felex'ja ... '' she groaned, in a cold whisper.

Hiju said a silent prayer to himself. ''Hang in there, Lara ... ''

''Don't fight him ... Felex'ja ... run ... '' Lara rasped.

Felex'ja shook his head. ''Sorry, I've had enough of running away, Lara.'' he told her. ''Now I've got something I want to protect. It's you.''

Lara gave a weak smile.

They arrived at the ship and Hiju quickly started it up.

''Go, GO!'' Felex'ja shouted.

The ship roared to life and blasted into space.

Hiju switched on a single drop-light. Lara was lying on the table, weak and delirious from the pain, but still conscious.

''You look like handmade shit.'' Felex'ja joked.

Lara weakly flipped him off, but tried to smile.

Felex'ja looked at Hiju. ''Alright, hold her down, we have to get that out.''

Hiju nodded and went to Lara's left while Felex'ja took her right. Lara began to struggle when she realized what they were going to do.

''No, don't touch it, it hurts!'' Lara groaned.

''I have to get it out, Lara,'' Felex'ja said, gently.

Lara moaned in anguish, tears stinging her eyes. She shook her head swiftly and still attempted to fight the two off.

''Lara, I know it hurts, but it has to come out ... '' her friend said, ''Now hold still.''

He gripped the spear embedded into her flesh.

Lara gripped his arm and they shared a brief glance at one another.

She shut her eyes tightly, bracing for the oncoming pain. When Felex'ja ripped it out of her, she threw her head back and screamed in agony.

''Son of a bitch, that hurt!'' Lara howled. She glared at Felex'ja, who couldn't help his grin. ''You shithead! I hate you! I hate you so much!''

Hiju covered his mandible mouth and attempted to silence the laughter building up. ''You know what, I have a rather weak stomach. That's all I can really take.'' he muttered.

After Lara relaxed, Felex'ja began to stitch up her wound. She just sat on the cold table, shivering.

''Don't you worry, Lara.'' Felex'ja told her, smiling. ''I know quite a bit about human anatomy.''

Lara chuckled. ''Makes your species more efficient killers, right?''

Felex'ja nodded. ''Correct.''

Hiju smiled at Lara. ''Oh, I was so scared I got people bumps.'' he said.

Lara shivered as Felex'ja cleaned the blood on her shoulder. ''Hiju, I know you thought the trip was crazy, but... I'm glad you came.''

He chuckled. ''Heh, I am a friend, it's what we do,'' he replied.

Lara laughed. ''Well, I gotta say, you sure know how to run.''

Hiju nodded. ''Yeah, we have stronger gravity on our home planet.'' he replied, ''It's much bigger than Earth.''

Felex'ja finished up Lara's wound and sighed heavily. ''I just can't believe it's happening already.''

Lara looked at him curiously. ''What is?''

Felex'ja sighed, shaking his head. ''Us, we are being hunted.''

Lara looked shocked. ''What?''


	7. Chapter 6: Fear

**Last Stand**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Predator or Aliens. I do own my own characters. This is it! The final showing of Felex'ja and Lara. Their days are numbered and it seems everyone is against them.

_"A man dies ... only a few circles in the water prove that he was ever there. And even they quickly disappear. And when they're gone, he's forgotten, without a trace, as if he'd never even existed. And that's all."_

-WOLFGANG BORCHERT, _The Outsider_

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

**Chapter Six: Fear**

_Year 2030_

_Deep space_

_Drifter Yautja Clan Ship_

_Green Planet, Barrenvoid_

Ui'stbi cursed to himself in an irritated manner as he dug madly into the earth, his claws brushing dirt aside in broad, powerful sweeps.

Ch'hkt - a watched him and grunted. ''Did you find anything?'' she asked.

The yautja was already deep into a huge hole he had dug and she heard him curse slightly.

''I think I did.'' he said, ''If it's buried weapons, I call rights to 'em.''

Ch'hkt-a grunted nervously. ''What if it's a body?'' she asked.

Ui'stbi sighed heavily with annoyance. ''Do you mind?'' he snapped, clicking his tusks together to express his disdain.

Ch'hkt-a looked up at the sight of Hiju's ship coming just over the clouds.

''Hey, father's back,'' she said, ''Let's go greet him.''

But Hiju's ship was on a crash course, toppling Felex'ja and Lara in the back.

''I do believe I'm beginning to feel that hamburger ... '' Felex'ja groaned, clutching the side of the ship's hull. His eyes went wide and he slowly slid to the back, nails making deep rake marks in the metal. Lara raised her brows at his condition.

The ship crashed to the ground, rising large plumes of smoke. The yautja gathered, chattering among themselves with worry.

Lara was the first to climb out, coughing and smiling weakly at her audience. ''And that is why men are not made to fly.'' she replied, simply.

Hiju gave a wry snort. ''Well, let's see an alien female do better ... '' he snapped.

Jan-kha darted about swiftly, inspecting the ship for the damages. He babbled something for a few moments more and glared angrily at Hiju, and then to the other two inhabitants of the ship, making wild gibbering sounds. He sounded angry.

Felex'ja frowned at Hiju. ''What's he saying?''

Hiju tsked. ''He says that it is our fault that we do not have a single transport vessel now and perhaps we should take a moment to mourn the loss of his baby.''

Lara shook her head with pity at the hyper-induced yautja. ''No more caffeine for you.'' she muttered.

Lara explained what had happened to the clan.

''Look, I don't know what he wanted, but all I know is...he was hunting us.'' she was finishing.

Awu'asa shook her head miserably. ''I'd make a suggestion, but you wouldn't listen.'' she muttered, ''No one ever does.''

A single male in the back sighed heavily. ''A token of Zazin's submission might just keep them from us.''

Felex'ja stared at him in disgust. ''Submission?'' he growled. He shook his head. ''Well that's a bit of a problem. See, rumor has it that you are already exiles, so it wouldn't make a damn bit of difference anyway ... and, of course, we yautja have their reputations to consider.''

''What good's a reputation if you're dead?'' another male snapped.

Hiju spoke up with a sigh. ''Look, obviously Felex'ja knew what he was doing when he became an exile.'' he said, ''So, perhaps we should hear him out.''

Lara couldn't believe what she was hearing. She turned to Felex'ja, giving him a rather vicious grin. ''Um, would you come with me, please,'' she said, through clenched teeth, ''There's a new combat maneuver I'd like to try on you.''

Felex'ja nodded and gave a sharp grunt as she yanked him by his arm with a surprising amount of strength and pulled him away from the others.

''What are you doing?'' Felex'ja demanded. ''Let go of me!''

Lara spun swiftly and glared at him. ''You knew that this would happen and you never even told me?'' she demanded.

Felex'ja narrowed his eyes at her. ''Meaning what?'' he asked, voice hard.

''I cannot believe you!'' she shouted, ''You never told me that I was liable for death when I left. Over in the human world, the rule is always tell the truth.''

Felex'ja snorted angrily. ''That's been working like a charm lately!'' he snapped.

''Oh, so you mean that it's okay to lie.'' Lara shot back.

He gave a sarcastic laugh that almost sounded like a cricket chirp. ''Ah yes, here we go again ... '' he growled. He turned back to her, pointing an angry claw. ''Would you like to know what your problem is? You're just so ... difficult!''

Lara spun around at him. ''Why? Because I'm honest! Because I'm just a human!'' she demanded. ''I care about what happens to them.'' She added in a mocking tone. ''Something the big bad hunters of the universe wouldn't know anything about.''

Felex'ja looked shocked by her insult.

''I don't want to lose them, do you get that!'' Lara snapped, turning to walk away.

Now it was Felex'ja's turn to get angry. ''Great Moons, listen to yourself, you're getting obsessed!'' he insisted, following her.

Lara turned swiftly to him, her eyes furious now. ''You've never seen what I have had to see, Felex'ja, so don't even star-''

Felex'ja snarled, his chest heaving in fury. "What do you mean, 'I've never had to see'?" he spat, "I have seen it with my own eyes!"

Lara gave him a hard push, one that nearly knocked him over. ''You've never seen it!'' she shouted.

He looked stunned, tusks wide with his eyes.

Lara pointed on her fingers, eyes starting to fill up. ''You've never had feelings, you don't know what it's like to lose someone you care so much about!''

Felex'ja softened a bit, but she still saw anger in his eyes. ''By the moon, Lara, is that what you think?'' he snarled.

Lara growled, to herself, annoyed with Felex'ja. ''I don't know.'' she said, turning to walk away.

Felex'ja advanced after her, his smaller teeth showing now. ''For the love of the Gods, Lara, why can't you just live your life and forget it?'' he demanded.

Lara smiled angrily at him. ''You don't understand, okay? You'll never know.''

Felex'ja nearly lost his temper now. ''I don't understand?'' he raged, ''I DON'T UNDERSTAND?'' He grabbed her swiftly, forcing her to look at him. ''By Gods Lara, I do understand! If you think this will bring your parents back, you're wrong!''

Lara looked shocked by his words, feeling very small in his claws right now.

''I am sorry about the loss that you had to bear, but do you really think that you're the only one who has to live with that? You gotta move on, Lara. Stop living in the past and look at what you've got right in front of you. You have me ... ''

Lara stared at him with pain and he slowly smiled sadly.

Lara heaved a tired sigh and leaned into his chest.

''I'm sorry ... '' she said, quietly.

He tsked and shook his head. ''I understand. I forgive you."


	8. Chapter 7: The Trial Begins

**Last Stand**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Predator or Aliens. I do own my own characters. This is it! The final showing of Felex'ja and Lara. Their days are numbered and it seems everyone is against them.

_"A man dies ... only a few circles in the water prove that he was ever there. And even they quickly disappear. And when they're gone, he's forgotten, without a trace, as if he'd never even existed. And that's all."_

-WOLFGANG BORCHERT, _The Outsider_

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

**Chapter Seven: The Trial Begins**

_Year 2030_

_Deep space_

_Drifter Yautja Clan Ship_

_Green Planet, Barrenvoid_

A large yautja ship drifted slowly into the green planet's orbit. This was going completely unnoticed by everyone below.

Lara giggled and ran off from Felex'ja.

''Admit it, old man, you can't catch me!'' she called back.

Felex'ja panted heavily. ''Hey, slow down!'' he insisted. ''I don't like this 'tag' game.''

Lara laughed and walked up to him. ''Aww, you're just slow.'' she joked.

He raised a coy brow at her. ''And you're not quick enough.'' With that, he grabbed her ankle in one hand, sending her flying from her feet. Lara yelped in surprise and fell, flat on her back. He moved swiftly and pinned her down, holding her so that she was unable to move.

Lara laughed and looked up at him. ''Alright, you win.''

The two got up and Felex'ja helped Lara stand. They walked back to the clan, claws and hand together.

Awu'asa scaled a large tree, picking some fruit from it. One of her pups looked up at the sky with a gasp. He saw the ship.

''Mother, are you sure that those guys coming here are friendly to us?'' he asked, ''It sounds rather questionable to me.''

Awu'asa sighed heavily, not paying attention. ''It's fine, honey.''

The pup grimaced slightly, turning away. ''But what if they're here to kill us?''

Awu'asa rolled her eyes. ''Hrat - Kahr can't you see that Mommy's eating?''

The pup tugged on her mesh. ''Watch out! It's coming right at us!''

Awu'asa sighed. ''Honey, mommy's losing her patience.''

Hiju was training one of his pups in a small tussling match. ''In the end, a yautja's true strength lies in the warrior next to him. So give respect and honor to him, and it will be returned to you.'' he said, keeping his son's head back with a single hand. ''First, you fight with your head ... ''

Lara smiled. ''Then you fight with your heart.'' she finished.

Hiju turned to them. ''Hey, you two.''

Felex'ja walked up and nodded his approval. ''Very impressive,'' he said, ''I admit, you are getting better at this after all.''

Hiju beamed with pride. Then, he looked down at his pup. ''Remember today's lesson.''

The pup nodded with a grin. ''Respect and honor.''

Meanwhile, the yautja ship roared high in the distance and released something into Barrenvoid's atmosphere. It resembled a giant steel containment.

Lara and the others were talking when something massive smashed in the distance. They all looked back toward the sound, stunned.

''What was that!'' Ch'hkt - a cried.

Ui'stbi wasn't paying attention. He was admiring himself in the reflection of their ship.

Ch'hkt - a tugged on his massive arm. ''Ui'stbi, come on, check this out!''

He was still grinning arrogantly. ''If there's anything around here more important than my ego, I want it caught and shot now!'' he joked.

Lara glared at him. ''Demon, get your butt over here now!'' she snapped.

Everyone muttered with worry of what it could have been.

Lara smiled and tried to restore order. ''Everybody calm down.'' she told them. ''Now, I'll tell you what we're not gonna do. We're not gonna panic, we're not gonna - - '' Her eyes snapped upward and she nearly lost it, screaming. ''LOOK OUT!''

Everyone scattered as the massive steel containment smashed to the ground from high above. Felex'ja was thrown onto the ground from the force of the crash.

''What is that?'' one of the yautja murmured.

Felex'ja staggered to his feet, dazed. He grinned at everyone, delirious. ''Thank you, ladies and gentlemen, you've been a wonderful audience.'' he groaned.

Lara looked up beyond Felex'ja painfully as a piece of the steel slowly fell right toward him. It struck him dead on the head, toppling him to the ground once more.

Everyone flinched. ''Ouch!''

Lara gazed up at the massive thing, horror on her features. She recognized the type of containment that this was and memories began to return.

''This thing ... it's a carrier ... '' she gasped.

Felex'ja was regaining his senses, rubbing his head. He looked up at the carrier with Lara and gave a horrified gasp.

''This is ... a transport vessel for a queen Bug ...'' he said, gazing at the massive claw marks in the metal.

That scratched it.

Everyone began to freak out.

Lara was even getting scared. ''I don't wanna be fatass mother's bitch!'' she cried.

Felex'ja tried to restore order. ''Everyone, just ... calm ... '' he began. He made his voice loud for all to hear. ''SHUT UP!''

They did, staring at him in surprise.

Lara simply moaned. ''Oh, it can't get any worse, can it?'' she said. Then, massive thunder echoed through the skies and dark clouds rolled in. A massive downpour of rain emptied onto them. Lara looked annoyed. ''Obviously, it can.''

Felex'ja looked about and ushered the clan into the ship for shelter.

''Alright, the only option we have is to find the queen and silence her, otherwise this whole planet is going to become infested in just a short amount of time.'' he said. "Do we really want to wait for that to happen? No, I think not."

Lara tsked with annoyance. ''That's your plan?'' she snapped.

Felex'ja stared at her, hard. ''What, then?'' he asked.

Lara opened her mouth to speak, but sighed, shaking her head.

''Nope, I got nothing.'' she replied.

Felex'ja nodded and looked at the rest. ''Alright, we have to defend this planet, and we need you guys to show courage in this monster's face.''

None of them seemed too sure about their plan. But they attempted to smile and nod.

O

_Note_- Yes, I know the chapter's short, but it's a set up for what is to come.


	9. Chapter 8: T'jauke's Betrayal

**Last Stand**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Predator or Aliens. I do own my own characters. This is it! The final showing of Felex'ja and Lara. Their days are numbered and it seems everyone is against them.

_"A man dies ... only a few circles in the water prove that he was ever there. And even they quickly disappear. And when they're gone, he's forgotten, without a trace, as if he'd never even existed. And that's all."_

-WOLFGANG BORCHERT, _The Outsider_

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

**Chapter Eight: T'jauke's Betrayal**

_Year 2030_

_Deep space_

_Drifter Yautja Clan Ship_

_Green Planet, Barrenvoid_

The planet had already been seeded by the Bugs. Hiju tried to stop Felex'ja from suiting up. He walked alongside him.

''Felex'ja, please just listen. Don't go crazy on me now.'' he begged. He fell backwards and got back up again. ''This is foolishness.'' Hiju climbed to the top of the ship. ''You will die like a human!'' He looked down at Lara's angry face and smiled painfully. ''Oh, uh, no offense.''

Hiju fell backwards from a nasty push from Lara. But she came back and grabbed his arm, forcing him onto his feet.

''No, No, No! Don't do this! Help! Help me please!'' he protested. ''There's a crazy lady with the yautja weapons grabbing me!''

Lara glared at him. ''Hiju, because you're such a coward, I don't expect you to do this,'' she snapped, ''But can you please try and be brave for your clan?'' She sighed. ''I don't want to be torn to pieces and if you think about it, neither do you.''

Hiju looked back at his family and made a sort of sad smile. He turned back to Lara, courage in his eyes now. ''Alright, I'll do it.''

Lara grinned at him and slapped him on the shoulder, a sign of friendship.

Lara and Felex'ja split up in the woods, both in a quest to find the alien queen.

''Alright, I can do this ... '' Lara said, softly. ''Remember what it was like back then ... '' She groaned in defeat at that. "Not that much like it ... "

Suddenly, she froze and looked around.

Something wasn't right. Something ...

Lara turned swiftly and swung her sword, bouncing a spear that narrowly missed her.

''Who did that?'' Lara called, into the woods.

There was no movement at first. Finally, a hunter de - cloaked and stood before Lara, spear gun clutched in his gauntlet claws. He seemed to be the leader.

Lara scowled and held her sword high to the hunter. ''You, who are you?'' she demanded. ''Why are you hounding me?''

The hunter did not speak at first.

''Ahh, Lara, you are still just as tough even in such circumstances, aren't you?''

Lara couldn't believe her ears. She recognized the trill in the words and knew instantly who it was. Her heart sank at the sound.

''T'jauke?'' she gasped.

The hunter removed his mask. Sure enough, it was indeed the young hunter.

''Lara, good to see you again ... '' he said, smiling.

Lara didn't like his smile. It looked different from the last time that she had seen him. ''You ... it was you who shot at me the other day?'' she cried.

T'jauke lowered his head and tusks. ''Forgive me, but as a leader, you have to realize that I have certain obligations,'' he told her, gently, ''We were friends in the past, but I am afraid that's over now. Everything has changed since then.''

Lara was more hurt than scared. ''I can't believe you ... '' she gasped, ''You betrayed me.'' Now she was angry and even more, uneasy. ''You Judas Iscariot!''

T'jauke sighed heavily, shaking his great head. ''I am sorry, but it must be done. The law states that all exiles are to be killed on sight and erased from memory. I'm sorry.'' Lara looked horrified as he slowly unsheathed his wrist blades.

He had every intention of fighting her.

''Freedom is not free, Lara, that it comes with the highest of sacrifices. The price of blood and flesh.'' T'jauke told her, gently.

There was a certain mature look in his eyes, a sign of adulthood perhaps.

Finally, he lunged at her.

Lara raised her sword to fend against his attack and his blades entrapped her wrist, wrenching the sword from her. Lara was stunned.

_How did he get this strong?_

T'jauke roared at her and grasped her by her throat, forcing her into the ground. Lara coughed and thrashed, trying to free him from her.

''I'm sorry, but I have to ... '' T'jauke told her, his eyes filled with true pain at what had to be done.

Suddenly, Lara heard a familiar roar and T'jauke was suddenly knocked from her. Felex'ja stood there, fury and sweat glistening on his face.

''What are you doing! Get away from her!'' he raged.

He grabbed T'jauke with ease and threw him off of Lara, using all the strength he could. He turned to Lara and made sure she was alright. She was gasping for air.

''Felex'ja, it was him ... '' she groaned.

Felex'ja snarled deeply with fury, turning to the young leader with wide eyes. His tusks flared in a sign of absolute rage.

''Felex'ja, get away from her! You don't know what's going on!'' T'jauke insisted.

Felex'ja stood protectively in front of Lara, fists clenched. ''You traitorous little insect!'' he snarled. ''You lied to me! You tried to silence her. You lied to me - - !''

T'jauke rose and Felex'ja arched his back, flaring his tusks in a full throated roar of menace.

''There is no way you'll get away with what you did to her!'' he raged, ''I'll slice your cowardly corpse to pieces, you stupid piece of flesh!''

Meanwhile, back at the clan ship, the other clan members had been contemplating on fighting.

''They're dead meat ... '' Ch'hkt - a groaned.

In the distance, they spotted several xenomorph drones rushing toward them, shrieking and hissing in their metallic cries. The yautja standing there stared at each other, terrified beyond all comprehension now. They turned and ran.

''We're dead meat!'' they all said.

Back at the current combatants, Felex'ja made several roaring sounds, challenging the young pup leader to try anything.

''I dare you to try anything!'' Felex'ja snarled.

Lara had never seen him so angry before. It almost touched her that he was doing this for her. But a part of her felt bad for T'jauke.

''If you are adult enough to fight a human woman, then you are adult enough to fight an old veteran like me.'' Felex'ja challenged.

T'jauke did not move. He seemed to be very uneasy about fighting his centuries old mentor. Felex'ja was not one to be trifled with.

Felex'ja tsked and snorted, shaking his great head with disgust. ''You are no leader, T'jauke,'' he said, coldly. ''Just a young aspiring fool. Learn this well ... a true leader would never resort to such fiendish trickery to topple their prey.''

He took Lara aside and they started to walk away. ''I am sorry, but I find that you are barely even worth my time ... ''

T'jauke watched them go, a shocked look on his face.

''I offer you my back, because it's all that you deserve.'' Felex'ja finished.

Felex'ja and Lara continued to walk away, not even looking back at him.

T'jauke couldn't believe this. ''LARA!'' he shouted.

But she didn't even look back at him.

The two continued to walk through the woods and Felex'ja was angrily yelling at Lara, partially for her foolishness in engaging in such a fight.

''Lara, what did I just get finished tell you?'' he snapped. ''Do you not understand anything? Do you want to be killed?''

Lara glared at him angrily and rubbed her arm.

Felex'ja growled, pinching the bridge of his nose. ''You're such a pain, sometimes!'' he snapped, ''I think you delight in these strains on my blood pressure.''

Lara got angry now. ''So why don't you give me up to the hunters and get a dog instead?''

Felex'ja glared back. ''At least a dog would behave better than you!''

Lara started to storm away. ''Fine, it'll be perfect for you. You'll like it, cuz it's smells, just like you!''

Felex'ja shouted angrily after her. ''Go, then! See if I care!''

The two went their separate ways ... for now.


	10. Chapter 9: The Fall of Barrenvoid

**Last Stand**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Predator or Aliens. I do own my own characters. This is it! The final showing of Felex'ja and Lara. Their days are numbered and it seems everyone is against them.

_"A man dies ... only a few circles in the water prove that he was ever there. And even they quickly disappear. And when they're gone, he's forgotten, without a trace, as if he'd never even existed. And that's all."_

-WOLFGANG BORCHERT, _The Outsider_

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

**Chapter Nine: The Fall of Barrenvoid**

_Year 2030_

_Deep space_

_Drifter Yautja Clan Ship_

_Green Planet, Barrenvoid_

One by one, the Zazin clan members fell.

Lara found herself cornered between two xenomorphs. She raised her blade high and before she could think of fighting them, the xenomorphs were suddenly lifted into the air, thrashing and kicking by a large, towering female shape.

Lara grinned, amazed and pleased. ''Awu'asa ... you saved my life!''

The old female stood, sighing.

''I know. Wretched, isn't it?'' she muttered.

Lara's smile slowly faded when she spotted a Predalien rising up behind Awu'asa. Her eyes grew wide and before she could shout a warning, the Predalien slammed its weight into the female, sending her tumbling to the ground with a grunt.

Lara rose with terror and raised her blade. ''Hang on, Awu'asa!''

She jumped onto the Predalien's back, and the creature screamed, rising up from the female yautja with a shriek of protest.

Awu'asa looked up, surprised. ''Lara?''

Lara was tossed heavily into a tree and she groaned, coughing weakly.

Hiju and another male rushed through the brush and saw the Predalien sink its jaws deep into the old female's throat. She howled in agony.

''Awu'asa!'' he shouted. ''Hang on!''

He raised his blades and plunged them deep into the Predalien's skull. The alien screamed like a bat out of hell, flailing in agony with its blood flying about in little splashes. It hit the dirt, writhing a few moments more before going still.

Lara and the two males rushed over.

Awu'asa looked up at Lara weakly, bright green blood pouring from her throat. ''I didn't ask for you to help. Why would you do that, risk your life for me; and don't try telling me that it's because we are friends. I won't believe you.''

Lara smiled at her, patting her head. ''That's what you do in a clan where I come from ... '' she told her, gently, ''You look out for each other because ... because you_ are_ friends.''

Awu'asa's eyes went wide. ''Friends ... ?''

Hiju held his mate close to him, his face nothing but a mirror of pain and despair.

Awu'asa smiled up at him. ''Heh, it's been a rather funny sort of day, hasn't it?'' she said, weakly. She looked over at Lara. ''Thank you...''

Hiju sobbed in despair as she made sick, dying sounds in her throat. ''Oh, no, no! Awu'asa, come on. Stop it, stop it, stop it.''

The male and Lara stared down with pity.

''Please...Please don't go.'' Hiju moaned.

The sound of clicking blades made the two slowly look back. The male standing there had his wrist - blades held high at the old female and Hiju stared back at him in horror. A deadly shot would take her head off. ''What are you doing?''

The male looked at him with pity. ''We have to deal with her.''

Lara looked shocked. ''For Christ's sake!'' she cried.

The male shook his head in protest and ignored the cries from the two. ''She's got one of them in her, I have to finish it.''

Hiju roared and shoved the male to the ground. ''Don't point those blades at her!''

Lara tried to restore peace among them. ''Calm down.'' she insisted. ''This isn't exactly fair.''

Hiju moaned in anguish. ''Tell him to put those knives away,'' he groaned.

The male stared at him in protest, unable to comprehend his emotion. ''We have to do it ... '' he told him. ''It's the only way to ease her passing.''

They didn't see Awu'asa's body starting to convulse and bright green blood gushing from her mouth. She wasn't dead ... yet.

''Look, if we kill her now, she won't have to suffer.'' the male pointed out.

Awu'asa gurgled low in her giant throat, shudders of pain wracking her entire body. She tossed her head back and screamed a bloodcurdling scream of agony; the most terrible sound that they had ever heard her mutter in her life.

Hiju spun swiftly and raised his blades, right at the creature that struggled to burst itself free from her bloodied ribcage.

''I'm sorry, Awu'asa ... '' he moaned, firing the blades.

The abrupt silence of the infant's and Awu'asa's mixed screaming echoed throughout the woods.

Felex'ja circled the large cave with a small grunt of wonder.

''Hm ... '' he mused, looking down at tracks left by the bug mother herself.

He prepped his plasma caster and slowly advanced into the cave.

Meanwhile, back at the ruin of the Zazin clan, many hunters had already begun their swarm. Bhut - Rhat rose on shaking legs, trying to seem brave against the inevitable.

''B - Be gone, all of you.'' he stammered.

The hunters looked at one another and let loose a chorus of cold laughs.

''Hmm, this puny suckling must be off his milk!'' one sneered, drawing out his blades.

Bhut - Rhat trembled with terror, and he tried not to let them see it.

The hunters advanced on him, weapons out. ''Well, then exile, if it's a fight you want, you now have all of our attentions.'' another male hissed.

Bhut - Rhat trembled, his armor rattling.

Meanwhile, Felex'ja had begun his exploration of the cave. A hissing sound made him glance back, but he picked up nothing on his bio scan. Felex'ja paused and stared down, noticing a Bug egg. He furrowed his brows, realizing the nest was near.

But when he looked up, hundreds of eggs were now within sight, littering the entire cavern floor and even the walls.

''Oh this cannot end well ... '' Felex'ja groaned.

Just as he said that, several Bug drones began climbing out from the darkness, hissing and dripping gobs of saliva all about. Felex'ja glanced about with shock as more surrounded him. Even Predalien's joined into the fray, hissing and snarling.

''Come and get me!'' Felex'ja shouted.

The bugs roared and they all charged for him at once.

Lara glanced back suddenly, somehow sensing danger from her friend.

''Felex'ja?''

Lara quickly fled into the woods, toward her friend. She knew exactly where he would go. A low coughing made Lara stop and look around.

''Felex'ja?'' she said.

Bhut - Rhat stumbled weakly from the trees, bleeding horribly from numerous blade wounds in his body. Lara gasped in horror and rushed to his side, catching him in her arms as he fell. He was very heavy, so she had to drop to her knees.

''Oh God, what happened?'' she cried.

Bhut - Rhat winced and coughed bit of green blood from his tusks. ''The ... the Chinedu clan ... your old comrades ... they ... they came all at once and ... ''

Lara couldn't believe this was happening. Her old friends had all turned from her. She wondered if Malkia was the same way.

No. Malkia was loyal to her even during similar circumstances. Lara would not believe it.

''Be honest, Lara, am I hurt bad?'' Bhut - Rhat asked.

Lara smiled sorrowfully down at him. ''N - not at all, you're gonna be alright, you'll see; we just gotta get ... gotta get you some help.''

Bhut - Rhat smiled weakly and shook his head. ''No ... I can hear it in your voice ... '' he rasped, blinking slower now, ''I'm done for ... ''

Lara shook her head swiftly as he coughed up some more. ''Bhut - Rhat, you can make it!''

Bhut-Rhat smiled widely, despite his weakened state. ''You ... you called me by ... my name ... '' he said, softly. ''That ... was all ... I ... wanted...''

With a final gurgle, Bhut - Rhat was still.

Lara shut her eyes tightly, feeling tears stinging them.

Felex'ja lay, battered and bleeding on the cavern floor with still many aliens circling him. A single Predalien turned to one of his smaller brothers and snarled a sort of command. Two aliens listening shrank back slightly and hissed in acknowledgement.

The Predalien circled Felex'ja, head cocked, seeming to decide what to do with the hunter.

Finally, another Predalien moved behind Felex'ja and wrapped its tail around his arms, holding them tightly down. another held his legs down and Felex'ja thrashed.

''What is this?'' he cried, angrily.

But he was too weakened to fight back.

The Predalien watching hissed triumphantly and slowly lowered down to Felex'ja's face.

Finally, the hunter knew instantly what was coming.

His eyes snapped wide and for the first time, fear lit his eyes.

Low whimpers of terror escaped him as the Predalien's mouth snapped open and closed down upon his, muffling his cries.


	11. Chapter 10: Last Hope

**Last Stand**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Predator or Aliens. I do own my own characters. This is it! The final showing of Felex'ja and Lara. Their days are numbered and it seems everyone is against them.

_"A man dies ... only a few circles in the water prove that he was ever there. And even they quickly disappear. And when they're gone, he's forgotten, without a trace, as if he'd never even existed. And that's all."_

-WOLFGANG BORCHERT, _The Outsider_

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

**Chapter Ten: Last Hope**

_Year 2030_

_Deep space_

_Drifter Yautja Clan Ship_

_Green Planet, Barrenvoid_

Felex'ja staggered from the cave, only to find Lara at the mouth, rushing toward him.

''Lara ... '' he gasped, when she threw her arms around him.

''Felex'ja, I found you ... all of them ... they're dead ... '' Lara groaned, her words breathing out of her in a way that made no sense.

Felex'ja nodded. ''I know.'' he said, ''Look, we have to get going.''

Lara nodded and the two moved out of the cave and into the woods.

Felex'ja stared down and Lara looked at him. ''Felex'ja, what's wrong?'' she asked.

''I am sorry for yelling at you earlier, Lara.'' he said, ''I have seen the way that humans express themselves to their people, and ... I wanted you to know that I do like you. I'm just not used to all of the customs that humans have.''

Lara smiled, nodding. ''Felex'ja, it's all right. You just told me you liked me. How many people get to hear that from an alien species?''

Felex'ja chuckled softly and was quiet for a while. Finally, he spoke up again.

''The queen was not there, but there was a nest,'' Felex'ja said, ''It's odd that there was no queen.''

Lara frowned. ''How odd.''

Felex'ja glanced about. ''So, where's Hiju anyway?''

Lara smiled meekly at him. ''Uh ... I ran away from him, so ... '' she began.

Felex'ja just chuckled and shook his head.

Something rustled in the trees and Felex'ja quickly drew his blades, ready to kill. Malkia stepped out from the trees. Lara could tell it was her by the rather feminine shape and the mask she wore.

''Guys, I'm so glad I found you.'' Malkia rasped, panting.

Lara grinned with relief and rushed to her side.

''You guys are still alive, I don't believe - - '' Malkia began. She instantly shut up when she turned her head to Felex'ja.

Beneath her mask, her eyes went wide.

_Oh no ... not this ..._

The trio began their trip deeper into the swamps.

''Lara, I have got to tell you something. Can you please just listen to me for a minute. I need ... '' Malkia said, softly.

Lara smiled. ''When I get back, I am taking a bath for two days. I will soak myself for a long time until I turn into a prune.'' she sighed, not listening.

Malkia looked a bit pained, but tried to get her friend to listen. ''Will you just knock it off for a couple of seconds?'' she said.

Lara was still not listening. ''I am going to even use those mud baths I hear so much about.''

Malkia growled and grabbed her arm in one tight grip. ''Will you just stop and listen to me! Felex'ja's - - '' she began.

Lara looked at her, listening now. ''Felex'ja's what?'' she asked.

Malkia turned to the hunter and he nodded, knowing Lara had to hear it.

''He's got one of ... them inside of him ... '' Malkia said, softly.

Lara's eyes went wide in horror.

Felex'ja shut his eyes and nodded.

''No ... you're lying ... '' Lara gasped, turning to Felex'ja.

He shook his head. ''No ... she isn't.''

Lara turned to him swiftly. ''Felex'ja, we can help you!'' she cried, desperation in her voice. ''If we get you back to the ship, we can ... ''

Felex'ja shook his head and gently took her face in his claws, making her look at him. ''Lara ... there is no way out of this. None at all ... '' he said, gently, ''I am going to die here this day. This can't be corrected and you know that.''

Lara was almost at tears. ''No ... NO!'' she cried, anguished, ''I won't let those ugly fucks kill you!''

Felex'ja smiled sadly. ''The hunters will come, Lara ... '' he replied, ''What will you do then?''

Lara shook her head swiftly. ''I will face them if I have to!'' she insisted. ''Once we get to the ship, I'll take it out of you!''

Felex'ja heaved a sigh and shut his eyes. Lara did not understand.

_When I think of the endless pain it will bring when it is birthed ... I decided that, instead of the suffering and cruelty I endured in that cave, that I would like to bestow a more gentle and peaceful death on "myself" at Lara's hands. Why do "I" resist? Why should I resist ... When I am already dead ..._

O_  
_

_Note_- I know, Felex'ja's dying, and I know many will hate that. But...sorry. Heh...


	12. Chapter 11: An Honorable End

**Last Stand**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Predator or Aliens. I do own my own characters. This is it! The final showing of Felex'ja and Lara. Their days are numbered and it seems everyone is against them.

_"A man dies ... only a few circles in the water prove that he was ever there. And even they quickly disappear. And when they're gone, he's forgotten, without a trace, as if he'd never even existed. And that's all."_

-WOLFGANG BORCHERT, _The Outsider_

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

**Chapter Eleven: An Honorable End**

_Year 2030_

_Deep space_

_Drifter Yautja Clan Ship_

_Green Planet, Barrenvoid_

Despite Felex'ja's reprimands, Lara would not accept his death. The trio continued their trip which took them toward the stone - like hills of Barrenvoid.

''Shit!'' Lara wailed, kicking a rock.

''What?'' Felex'ja asked.

Lara stared at him in despair and her voice came out of her in a desperate shriek. ''This place is still so new to me, and that means we're gonna run out of time because my navigation skills suck ass and everything's - !'' she wailed.

Felex'ja tried to comfort her. ''Hey, shhh ... '' he said, gently. ''It'll be alright, you'll see. Now don't beat yourself about this.''

Lara was crying now, tears pouring down her eyes. ''And now you're gonna die and I don't want you to!'' Lara sobbed.

Felex'ja didn't understand a word of that and he stared at her, trying not to smile. ''What?''

Malkia stared at them with pity.

''This is never gonna end, is it ... '' Lara moaned.

Felex'ja shook his head, petting her face gently. ''No.''

Malkia looked back with a hiss as several hunters rushed through the trees, toward them. They would no doubt make things difficult.

''Guys, you go, I'll take it from here!'' Malkia told them.

Lara and Felex'ja stared at her in shock. ''Malkia, are you sure?'' Lara said.

Malkia smiled back at her. ''Hey, it's me, remember?'' she told her.

Lara and Felex'ja smiled and they turned and ran.

''See ya, my friend...'' Lara said, softly.

Malkia turned to the hunters with a grin.

''Alright, boys,'' she hissed, ''Let's party.''

Lara and Felex'ja raced up the hills, frantically from the hunters below. Felex'ja's voice was becoming labored and weak.

''Lara, stop ... I have to sit down ... '' Felex'ja panted.

Lara halted and Felex'ja sat down, panting heavily. His pants seemed strained and painful. Lara petted his sweat-gleaming forehead with gentle hands and he smiled weakly at her.

''I want you to know, it's an honor to die at your side.'' he told her.

Lara smiled and tears stung her eyes. ''It's an honor to have lived at yours.''

Felex'ja looked down and Lara sighed.

''Felex'ja, I'm sorry.'' she said.

He struggled to breathe. ''What for?'' he asked.

Lara shook her head, motioning with her thumb. ''Because I was shouting at you earlier on, you didn't deserve that ... ''

Felex'ja smiled and nodded. ''It's all right. I'm sorry too.''

His face became strained and he coughed once, bits of green blood hitting Lara's face.

She grunted and touched the blood with her hand. Slowly, she began to carry her finger to her mouth and Felex'ja swiftly captured her wrist, pain in his eyes.

''No, you mustn't.'' he rasped, ''Stay with your own. Don't suffer anymore.''

Lara stared at him with despair.

Felex'ja picked up her sword and handed it to her.

''Lara ... Please, I want you to go and kill me.'' he said, softly. ''Come on ... if you have pity on me, you'll send me along.''

Lara shook her head in anguish. ''No! Oh, my God.'' she sobbed, backing up.

Felex'ja sighed heavily, angered by her despair. There was no reason for it and surely not enough time either. He didn't want to let her see him suffer. ''Stop!'' he said, harshly. He softened. ''Sorry. Lara, I'm dead. Please finish it. You can do it.''

Lara shook her head frantically. ''I can't. I can't. I can't. I can't.'' she groaned.

Felex'ja began to get angry. ''My time here is over! Do it!''

Lara stared at him, her heart breaking. ''You are my friend ... ''

Felex'ja felt his own heart breaking. ''Then as my friend, END ME, PLEASE!''

Lara backed up and started to turn. ''I can't.''

Felex'ja snarled. ''Then I will make you!''

Lara looked started when he dove at her, shoving her to the ground with a roar.

''Stand and fight, human!'' he shouted, ''Defend yourself!''

Lara gasped when he lashed his claws at her and she ducked from each one. He shot his plasma cannon at her, missing on purpose to scare her into fighting.

Lara did not flinch.

She tossed her sword to the floor. The very same sword of Graz'zt.

Felex'ja was furious. ''Pick it up!'' he raged.

Lara was sobbing and he softened immediately. He sighed and shut his eyes, moving closer to her without her even noticing.

''Lara ...'' he said, approaching. ''Oh, Lara ... stop that ... ''

She gasped when he held her tightly in a powerful embrace.

''I would consider my death an honor if you did it ... '' he said, gently. ''You can do it. Take mercy on me and take me from this pain.''

Lara stared at him with misery and he smiled, nodding.

''I'll remember you ... '' he said, gently, ''My wonderful human.''

Lara slowly took the sword and Felex'ja stepped back, exposing his chest and throat to her. He spoke in a loud, commanding voice.

''Felex'ja's line ends here!'' he shouted.

Lara sorrowfully approached him, sword drawn high.

Felex'ja smiled at her. ''Good girl ... ''

Lara raised the sword and stabbed it cleanly through Felex'ja's chest, piercing his heart. Felex'ja gave a painful yautja roar that echoed throughout the planet.

Lara wailed in despair and bright green blood sprayed all across the stone.

Felex'ja had one final ounce of strength left in him and forced the blade in deeper. He smiled down at Lara, nodding his approval.

''Thank you ... '' he said, softly.

He fell back with a grin still on his face, one of peace, blood flying from his tusks.

Lara dropped to her knees and rested on Felex'ja chest.

''Please forgive me. Please forgive me.'' she sobbed.

She felt the final breath escape Felex'ja lungs and that was it. Lara simply stayed like that, among her yautja companion for as long as she cared to be.

''Oh God ... kill me ... please ... '' Lara whispered, to the dark.

But it wasn't God who found her.

It was another hunter.

The hunt had ended.

The exiles of the Barrenvoid planet were gone.

On board the Chinedu clan ship, a hunter was hanging up his final skull.

A yautja skull that had been placed next to a small human skull.

_And so it was. Lightning split the sky. Thunder shook the air. And then all was quiet. The great warriors known as Lara and Felex'ja were gone. _

_"Remember us." As simple an order as a leader can give. _

_For they did not wish tribute, nor song, or monuments or poems of war and valor. Their wish was simple. "Remember us," she said to me. _

_That was his hope, should any free soul come across that place, in all the countless centuries yet to be. May all our voices whisper to you from the ageless stones. _

_''Here the two great warriors have fallen, whisper their memory to those of the future. _

_Here lie Lara and Felex'ja. _

_The true warriors''_

_The End_


	13. Extras

**Extras**

**Disclaimer: **I know no one wanted to see them die...I think. I have made a sort of page for all my characters in things that were not shown in the story. These displayed are the more important characters.

_"A man dies ... only a few circles in the water prove that he was ever there. And even they quickly disappear. And when they're gone, he's forgotten, without a trace, as if he'd never even existed. And that's all."_

-WOLFGANG BORCHERT, _The Outsider_

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

**Characters of my yautja world**

**Felex'ja Ironheart**

Felex'ja has achieved a sort of second in command sort of rank while in the Chinedu clan, a veteran of many hunts. He was the general and overseer of most bug hunts. His past was shrouded in mystery for some time going through the story.

His nickname Ironheart was earned as a Young Blood because of his strong and domineering nature. Yet he has gotten softer with age.

Felex'ja fathered at least 90 pups and slowly began to lose interest in making them 100. He focused on other things and became more of a hunter of responsibility. He trained most of the students and became popular for his methods.

Felex'ja had many weapons, but his helmet had made him popular for the duration of the story. The falcon - like feature was an addition because of his slaying four bug queens in his life and he was rewarded with the helmet of his clan leader.

His skin is tinted black in emerald shades and he has gained three long scars across his face from yautja claws.

Felex'ja had secretly harbored some emotions for Lara, seeing her as a different breed of human. But because of his yautja ways, he made every attempt not to reveal them too often.

Felex'ja had been impregnated by a Predalien who injected him with a queen embryo, giving the idea that there was no queen or the Predaliens had killed the queen ... again.

Damn, would that have been cool to see a Predalien queen!

**Malkia Swiftwing**

Malkia is a veteran of hunts as well. She is a very old and rather humorous female with a positive outlook on life.

Malkia mothered at least 130 pups and has a very friendly personality about children. She has oddly shown no interest in Felex'ja, somehow seeing him already with someone. If you count Lara.

She is a very massive female with tan - brown skin, striped with orange.

In the past, Malkia earned her rank as Councilwoman from achieving a very impressive status. She is the only female to hunt alongside males and wield weapons of her own design.

Malkia tends to be very defiant with the male laws and sees them merely as guidelines. She approves of Lara as a hunter and is possibly her best friend.

Malkia has a scar across her back and I know that was not shown in the story. She was attacked by a xenomorph from behind and swiftly killed it. I gave her a rather interesting sort of look to her.

**Graz'zt Stormfang**

Graz'zt has achieved the status of Elder and leader of the Chindeu clan and is a legend among many yautja.

In his past, Graz'zt had been one of the most ruthless and bloodthirsty yautja in history. As a pup, he was outwardly spoke and punished constantly for his foolishness, but that only made him learn.

Graz'zt would never hesitate to kill anyone who stood in his way and many times, he has taken the lives of human leaders, even killing a New England king back in medieval times.

Eventually, Graz'zt soon developed a passive nature, collecting so many skulls and trophies, the hunt soon became merely a game and he slowly stopped.

Upon meeting Lara, Graz'zt began to develop a protective streak toward her and eventually gained feelings for the human woman. However, his feelings remained silent, just as Felex'ja's had. His telekinetic abilities are the very fear of the clan and he is known to do some serious psychic damamge to his opponents.

Graz'zt wields two sets of wrist blades and his armor is of a gold design. His dreadlocks were a dull sapphire and his face covered with several tattoos. Two of his mandibles had been broken and capped and reformed to a bullion color. A silver piercing shone on his left brow. His skin was a deep shade of blue, striped with black.

**Fraz-Urb'luu ''Shadow'' Darktooth**

Shadow was Graz'zt's brother, both born from the same male and female and their relationship remained in the dark until very later on.

Shadow, of course, has earned such a name from his distaste for the cloaking device, preferring to use the shadows around him as his weapon. His helmet even resembled a demonic face. His skin was black and striped with silver.

Shadow is possibly the only male who has never successfully mated with any female. His arrogance and frustration makes for a very dangerous yautja and he hates Lara for tainting the clan.

In the past, Shadow and Graz'zt were very friendly pups and played together constantly. They got into lots of trouble and hunted together.

Shadow soon began to hate his brother secretly for obtaining the title of leader.

Eventually, Shadow was exiled and claimed a female, mating with her and birthing his son. Shadow did not help in raising the boy and spent the next few years finding a way to kill Lara.

**H'dlak Nightlbood ''Angel of Death''**

He was an evil yautja with a taste for blood, even for his own kind. Just like his father. His body was black and striped. One of his eyes had a scar going down it and both of his eyes were of different color. One was red and the other was blue. His nails were long and pointed, gleaming with many rings. Many scars covered his body, from so many fights. His dreadlocks were even of a different color. He had small skulls dangling from the bone rings of his dreads. He bore a trophy from a human he had slain. It was a large belt hanging from his own and small handcuffs dangled from them.

H'dlak was a young leader of a Bad Blood clan and a Psionic.

His powers have been developed to even a greater extreme than Graz'zt himself. He has the power to control other yautja and induce killings as well. For some reason, he is unable to do the same to humans.

H'dlak is a silent, but deadly killer, speaking in a polite angelic tone.

He was raised to hate and despise humans, especially Lara. After his father died, H'dlak lost all touch with reality and slipped into a world of insanity.


End file.
